Firestorm (PG3D)
|upgrade = Firestorm Up1 Firestorm Up2}} The Firestorm is a weapon added in the 5.3.0 update. It was an upgrade to the Grenade Launcher, but since 8.3.0 the latest is an independent weapon. It can be found in the Premium section of the Shop. Appearance It has a green skeleton stock with a large drum clip. The barrel is stubby and gray and has a foregrip is sticking out from under it. Behind the drum clip is a small handle. The newest version of this gun however has a sand-stone like colour, similar to the Firestorm Up1, introduced in the game later. Strategy The Firestorm holds 4 grenades in the cylinder, with an additional 8 in reserve. This can be maxed out to only 12 rounds in the reserve. Tips *Despite it's statistics due to it's low capacity, it is suggested to use on enemies with 2 or more near them. *Because this weapon fires in an arc (like its processor), and has a slow rate of fire, it is advised to fire this with precision and timing. Otherwise, this weapon works mildly well in combat, as it takes 2 rounds to kill the target. However, this is somewhat inaccurate, as the weapon stats declare 10 damage, which should effectively kill a player in 1 shot. *It is highly recommended to jump above the target and shoot the enemy in the head for a higher chance of 1 shot kill. Counter *This weapon has a very slow firing rate and limited range, so use a long ranged weapon, or try to use an automatic weapon. * At combat, make use of the fact that the grenades usually push enemies away making it so you can't hit the target again. * Explosive guns also damage the user so fighting in close proximity makes it difficult for them to shoot without killing themselves as well. Upgrades *Firestorm Up1 *Firestorm Up2 Theme None Supported maps *D-Day *Heaven Garden Weapon Setups Have a weapon that can be used as a back-up, once all the rounds have been fired. Trivia *In Survival Mode , using a Firestorm, you can jump on the head of any enemy and shoot directly opposite of you while still facing down. This lets you climb over the walls of the arena and get to the other side of it, but there are holes in the ground that you can fall through. This trick can also be done with a Grenade Launcher, and can be done on any side of the arena. (This glitch was however patched) *The launcher is based off of the Milkor MGL.M32A1 Grenade Launcher, however it seems to have incorrect features and actions, unlike the real life variant; **Interestingly enough, in this game the launcher holds only four grenades, in real life it holds six grenades as opposed to four. However, in the update 8.0.0, now it's upgrade, Firestorm G3, it has finally 6 rounds, like the original. ***Also the reload animation is rather odd, since it involves removing the entire cylinder from the weapon, opposed to inserting each grenade in the cylinder, which is done in the real world (this might be due to the slow reloading speed of loading the grenades one by one, in game if that would be implemented , players would have to hide or move frequently) **The weapon uses a holographic sight, which zooms in. However, holographic sights do not zoom in real life. *Grenades travel faster through the air than rockets (missiles). * It uses the same scope as the State Defender and the Cherry Bomb. * It is now a weapon that players are forced to buy in the tutorial as of 8.2.1. * It had 2 older upgrades, the Grenade Launcher and the Firestarter. Category:Weapons Category:Premium Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped